livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Autumn Foxfire (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'Basic Information' Race: Human Class: Druid Level: 4 Experience: 6000 XP (10000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: The Harran Forest First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Memories of the Past Background: Open 'Abilities' |-|STR: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|DEX: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|CON: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|INT: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|WIS: 18 (+4)= • Base 16 (10 points) • Human +2 |-|CHA: 7 (-2)= • Base 7 (-2 points) 'Languages' |-|Racial= • Elven • Venzan |-|Regional= • Inner Sea |-|Class= • Druidic |-|INT Bonus= • Sylvan 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 23=Max -2 • Druid 3: 3d8 • CON: 1x3 |-|Init: +2= • Dex +2 |-|BAB: +2= • Druid 3: +2 |-|CMB: +4= • BAB: +2 • STR: +2 |-|CMD: 16= • Base: 10 • BAB: +2 • STR: +2 • DEX: +2 |-|Speed: 30'= |-|DR: 0 |-|SR: 0 'Defense' |-|AC: 14= • Base: 10 • Armor: +2 • DEX: +2 |-|Flat-footed: 12= • Base: 10 • Armor: +2 |-|Touch: 12= • Base: 10 • DEX: +2 |-|Fortitude: +4= • Druid 3: +3 • CON: +1 |-|Reflex: +3= • Druid 3: +1 • DEX: +2 |-|Will: +7= • Druid 3: +3 • WIS: +4 'Offense' |-|Longsword= • Attack: +5 + STR(2) + Masterwork(1) • Damage: 1d8+2 STR(2) Crit: 19/x2 • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing/Slashing |-|C. Longbow= • Attack: +5 + DEX(2) + Masterwork(1) • Damage: 1d8+2 Str(2) • Crit: 20/x3 • Type: Piercing • Range: 110 ft |-|Dagger= • Attack: +4 + STR/DEX(2) • Damage: 1d4+2 STR(2) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing/Slashing • Range: 10 ft |-|Fire Bolt=7/day [ • Attack: +4 + DEX(2) • Damage: 1d6+1 • Crit: 20/x2 • Type: Touch • Range: 30 ft |-|Point-Blank Shot= • +1/+1 ranged within 30 ft 'Human Racial Traits' |-|Ability Adjustment=WIS +2 • Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. |-|Adoptive Parentage=Elf • Humans are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race without the human subtype. You start play with that race's languages and gain that race's weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. |-|Size=Medium • Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Speed=Normal • Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. |-|Languages= • Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). |-|Skilled= • Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. |-|Weapon Familiarity=Adoptive Parentage • Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. 'Druid' |-|Proficiency= • Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). • Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only those crafted from wood. • A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. |-|Spells= • A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A druid must choose and prepare her spells in advance. • To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid's Wisdom modifier. • Like other spellcasters, a druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Druid. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). • A druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. |-|Spontaneous Casting= • A druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. |-|Alignment=Neutral Good • A druid can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity's (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. |-|Orisons= • Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. |-|Nature Sense=(Ex) • A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. |-|Wild Empathy=(Ex) +1 (3) + CHA (-2) • A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. • To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. • A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. |-|Nature Bond=(Ex) Fire Domain • At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with nature. This bond can take one of two forms. The first is a close tie to the natural world, granting the druid one of the following cleric domains: Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, Water, or Weather. When determining the powers and bonus spells granted by this domain, the druid's effective cleric level is equal to her druid level. A druid that selects this option also receives additional domain spell slots, just like a cleric. She must prepare the spell from her domain in this slot and this spell cannot be used to cast a spell spontaneously. |-|Woodland Stride=(Ex) • Starting at 2nd level, a druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. |-|Trackless Step=(Ex) • Starting at 3rd level, a druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. |-|Firebolt=(sp) 7/day [Base (3) + WIS (4) • As a standard action, you can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. |-|Domain Spells= • 1st—burning hands, 2nd—produce flame, 3rd—fireball, 4th—wall of fire, 5th—fire shield, 6th—fire seeds, 7th—elemental body IV (fire only), 8th—incendiary cloud, 9th—elemental swarm (fire spell only). 'Feats / Traits' |-|Focused Mind=Magical Trait (APG) • Your childhood was either dominated by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. |-|Point-Blank Shot= Level 1 Feat (CR) • You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. |-|Precise Shot=Level 3 Feat (CR) • You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. |-|Wisdom in the Flesh=Religion Trait (APG) • Your hours of meditation on inner perfection and the nature of strength and speed allows you to focus your thoughts to achieve things your body might not normally be able to do on its own. Select any Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity-based skill (Acrobatics). You make checks with that skill using your Wisdom modifier instead of the skill's normal ability score. That skill is always a class skill for you. 'Skills' Skills Total Rnk ClS Abs ACP Cls Mag Acrobatics 10 3 3 4 -0 Appraise 1 0 1 Bluff -2 0 -2 Climb 6 1 3 2 -0 Craft 1 0 0 1 Diplomacy -2 0 -2 Disable Device 0 2 -0 Disguise -2 0 -2 Escape Artist 2 0 2 -0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 Handle Animal 2 1 3 -2 Heal 8 1 3 4 Intimidate -2 0 -2 K. Arcana 2 1 1 K. Dungeon 2 1 1 K. Engineer 0 1 K. Geography 5 1 3 1 K. History 0 1 K. Local 2 1 1 K. Nature 7 1 3 1 2 K. Nobility 0 1 K. Planes 2 1 1 K. Religion 2 1 1 Linguistics 0 1 Perception 15 3 3 4 5 Perform -2 0 -2 Profession 0 0 4 Ride 6 1 3 2 -0 Sense Motive 4 0 4 Sleight Hand 0 2 -0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 Stealth 3 1 2 -0 Survival* 10 1 3 4 2 Swim 6 1 3 2 -0 Use M. Device 0 -2 |-|Survival=Survival Kit • +2 Circumstance bonus on Survival checks to get along in the wild, deal with severe weather, keep from getting lost, avoid natural hazards such as quicksand, and predict the weather. |-|Skill Points: 21= • Druid (4)x3 • INT (1)x3 • Race (1)x3 • FC (1)x3 'Druid Spells (Commonly Prepared)' |-|Domain Spells=1 each/day Fire • Burning Hands Ref DC 15 (half) • Produce Flame Melee Touch +4 |-|Orisons=4/Unlimited will • Create Water Conjuration • Detect Magic Divination • Light Evocation • Stabilize Conjuration |-|Level 1=3/day (2) + WIS (1) • Cure Light Wounds Conjuration • Entangle Transmutation • Longstrider Transmutation • Obscuring Mist Conjuration • Summon Nature's Ally I Conjuration • Thunderstomp CMB +6 |-|Level 2=2/day (1) + WIS (1) • Flaming Sphere Ref DC 16 • Spider Climb Transmutation Concentration = +9 (3) + WIS (4) + Trait (2) 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Worn Longsword, Masterwork 315 gp 4 lb Worn Longbow, Str 14 MW Composite 600 gp 3 lb Worn 20 Arrows (2) 2 gp 6 lb Quiver Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Worn Eyes of the Eagle 2500 gp - lb Eyes Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Worn Harran Acorn - Divine Focus - gp - lb Pouch Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Backpack Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Backpack Masterwork Survival kit* 50 gp 5 lb Backpack Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Pitons (10) 1 gp 5 lb Backpack Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Wand of CLW (13 charges) 195 gp - lb Backpack = Totals: 3694.6 gp 57.50 lb * = Flint/steel, mess kit, basic maps, 2 waterskins, small knife. |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Max Weight: 0-58 58-116 116-175 175 350 875 |-|Finances= Consumed Items Healing Charge: 15 gp Total Consumed: 15 gp Initial Character Money: 1000 gp first adventure: +2967.33 gp Career Earnings: 3967.33 gp Carried Inventory: -3694.6 gp Consumed items: -15 gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 257.73 gp |-|Coins=Total: 42 Platinum: 25 Gold: 7 Silver: 7 Copper: 3 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Female • Age: 22 • Height: 5'9 • Weight: 159 • Hair: Red • Eyes: Green • Skin: White |-|Appearance= • Decorated with the occasional entangled leaf or twig, her auburn hair hides the natural beauty of Autumn's face. Her body is feminine but deceptively physically fit, and she carries herself like she wouldn't harm a fly. She looks more comfortable outdoors than anywhere inside. |-|Demeanor= • Quiet, keeps to herself. Appears to lack self-confidence, but is completely at home outside in nature. Totally introverted and often gets lost in her own thoughts. Shy but kind, but when push comes to shove not afraid to stand up for herself. Has an equal sense of curiosity and fear about her own abilities. |-|Background= • Autumn’s birth-parents were part of a merchant caravan traveling with their newborn through the Harran forest. One night into their journey, a raiding party of Harran elves caught everyone unaware and slaughtered the whole group, leaving the baby in the woods to fend for itself. One of the hunting crew, Mikael, took pity on the child and took her home to be raised in secrecy with his wife Fallyn. • They gave her a human name, Autumn, and trained her in the ways of a druid. Druids themselves, they taught her that all she had to do was listen to the forest to harness its power. Because of the dreadful circumstances of her childhood, Mikael and Fallyn noted that she fell under the Mark of the Fox, which of course blessed her with an affinity for fire. • As they could not hope to expect to raise a human child in secrecy forever, they sent Autumn Foxfire away to Venza, City of Glass. They gifted her an acorn from the Harran forest, to symbolize where she came from, and that the power of the Harran forest grows within her. There she hopes to find her own adventure, forever grateful for the mercy showed by her parents. They sent her with a warning however. That because of the contrasting duality of the her powers, forest and the flame, if she does not walk a fine line she will succumb to her own natural manifestations in the worst of ways. 'Character Notes' |-|People= • Aelspeth Noromiel - elven wizard • Arradon - elven rogue from Harran forrest • Barnibus the Beautiful - human skald • Erin Vaneese - tiefling Magus • Etan Greenwing - pixie from Boredton that gave Heart of the Lady • Fallyn - mother Fallyn elf • Ian Turbrand - Innkeeper of Coronet and Cabbage • Ioso Springheel - halfling Order of Poor Scholars • Jezz - Venzan farmer • Kristia Carver - human brawler • Lady of the Laguna Lake - powerful figure around Kingsholme • Levanna - Human wizard • Marla - barmaid at DWI • Mia Desarna - Captain of the Kingsholme sentinels • Mikael - father Harran elf • Rak'tan - tiefling fighter • St. Goro - Sapian saint, wrestled Gorram bull • Will open the door to the Sister's Grove • Thane of the Great - spirit in Kingsholme cemetery • Tigg Savi - caravan master • Ungalla - halfling mage at tower of chains • Zinnelis - elf ranger |-|Places= • Boredtown - pixie town outside of Kingsholme • Coronet and Cabbage - Inn of Kingsholme • Dunn Wright Inn - meeting place of adventurers • Kingsholme - four days from Venza, awake spirit • Sister's Grove - place to petition spirits • Titus farmstead - haunted Kingsholme farmstead • Venza - City of Glass |-|Enemies= • Augur Kyton - floating ball of blades, weak against good/silver • Kobold - sneaky, plan traps • Shadow - half corporeal 'Adventure Log' |-|About a Cow= • Starting XP: 1300 • Gained XP: 2669 • Total XP: 3969 • Treasure: 2967.33 GP |-|Memories of the Past= • Starting XP: 3969 • Gained XP: • Total XP: • Treasure: 'Level Ups' |-|Level 1=Druid • BAB: +0 to +0 • Fort: +0 to +2 • Ref: +0 to +0 • Will: +0 to +2 • Feat: Point-Blank Shot • Class: Nature bond, Nature Sense, Wild Empathy • HP: 9 = Druid(8) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: 7 = Druid(4) + INT(1) + Human(1) + FC(1) • Skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Heal, K. Nature, Perception, Survival, Swim |-|Level 2=Druid • BAB: +0 to +1 • Fort: +2 to +3 • Ref: +0 to +0 • Will: +2 to +3 • Class: Woodland Stride • HP: 16 = Current(9) + Druid(6) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: 14 = Current(7) + Druid(4) + INT(1) + Human(1) + FC(1) • Skills: Acrobatics, Handle Animal, K. Geography, Perception, Ride, Spellcraft, Stealth |-|Level 3=Druid • BAB: +1 to +2 • Fort: +3 to +3 • Ref: +0 to +1 • Will: +3 to +3 • Class: Trackless Step • Feat: Precise Shot • HP: 23 = Current(16) + Druid(6) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: 21 = Current(14) + Druid(4) + INT(1) + Human(1) + FC(1) • Skills: K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Tumble 'Replacement' Retired: Theia Merryweather Replaced: Siddhartha the Hunter 'Approvals' *Approval (Sept 1, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 2 *Approval (September 9, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 2 *Approval (06 Jan 2016) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Memories of the Past Category:Approved Characters